Survival
by cherryroth
Summary: Title may change. The teen titans, Honerary titans, and villains are kidnapped by Slade and put into an arena where they must fight to the death. The teen titans version of the hunger games. Written by titansoul123 and Cherryblossomslushi. Bbrae, Cybee, Robstar Flinx etc. Can Batman save them? Who will come out alive? Will they defeat Slade? Character death. Also contains Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

** This story is by Titansoul123 and cherryblossomslushi.**

** If we owned Teen Titans, it would still be playing and A lot of Bbrae.**

** This chapter was written by Titansoul123, and edited by Cherryblossomslushi.**

Slade sat in his study, thinking of a plan to destroy the Teen Titans. He swiveled in his chair, looking around the dark room for some inspiration. If only he could break them somehow...

He grinned. He could take them down one by one, slowly, painfully. So that way, they will be weaker, more fearful.

Therefore, easier to kill. He has been fighting the Teen Titans for a while now, and he has to take them down now.

After all, he has other plans.

* * *

The team filed into the tower. They had defeated the Hive and Plasmus that day, and were exhausted. Raven instantly disappeared below the floor and into the bathroom, wanting to get rid of the Plasmus goo and heal her wounds right away.

The remaining four sat on the semi-circle red couch and anxiously- yet patiently- waited. Robin got up and hooked the bat communicator to the computer. Today is one of those days where Batman checks up on Robin, or just to say hi. In exactly three minutes he is going to call.

See, the Teen Titans had always known when Batman was going to call.

"RAVEN HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS BATMAN!" Beastboy shouted. Raven walked into the living room glaring at Beastboy. Her hair was still soaken wet, and she was in a simple white Tee shirt and some gym shorts.

"Don't hurry me ever again." She warned, plopping down on the couch. The Tv came to life, showing Batman sitting in front of it. He was eating pancakes.

Next to him was Batgirl, occassionally stealing some of Batman's pancakes. She was smiling into the camera.

"Hey Robbie!" She greeted.

"Hi."

"You guys look disgusting. What happened?" Batman said, in between bites of his pancake. Batgirl reached for another, but Batman slapped her hand away.

"We fought Plasmus and the Hive." Beastboy anxiously answered, practically shaking with excitement.

"What is Plasmus made out of? Shi-"

"Alfred has your pancakes BG." Batman quickly interrupting Batgirl in her little comment. Batgirl rolled her eyes and quickly snatched a pancake before going off to fetch her own.

"HI BATMAN!" Starfire shouted as she flew up to the screen and grinned at it. Batman smirked.

"Hi Robin's girlfriend. How are you?" He asked, purposely making Robin embarrassed. The world heard about the 'famous kiss' in Tokyo, thanks to Cyborg and his blackmailing abilities.

"I am the great! Cyborg is teaching me and Raven how to cook your earth foods!... Speaking of food, my gloopnok pudding is done.." Starfire wandered off to the kitchen to fetch her pudding, and the other four titans visibly paled.

"Raven, you can't cook?" Batman asked curiously.

"Nope. The last time she cooked it was crispy on the outside and runny on the inside. We had to give Starfire all of our pancakes because she was the only one that liked them." Beastboy said, ignoring the glare he had earned from Raven.

"Eww." Batman said. Raven glared at him also and he frowned. " Did I say that out loud?" He asked, and decided to stuff a pancake into his mouth.

"Well, I have to go. I'm in the middle of Mr. J." He said, before signing out.

"Friends! Please try some of my gloopnok pudding!" She flew over with a bowl full of the stuff and set it on the coffee table. She poured it on five paper plates and handed it to each one of the team.

"Umm, my meal is throbbing." Raven said, slowly pushing the plate to the middle of the table.

"Is the pudding supposed to glow?" Beastboy asked, looking at his plate.

"Yes, friend Beastboy." Starfire answered, her voice sorta muffled by the pudding she had in her mouth.

"Oh. I'ma go get something to drink to go with it." Beastboy picked up the plate and headed off to the kitchen, where he dropped the pudding in the trash when Starfire wasn't looking. Cyborg looked at his meal. He stared at it for the longest time till an eye in the pudding blinked back at him, and he ran to the bathroom to empty the contents in his mouth.

Robin forced a spoonful of the pudding into his mouth, trying not to vomit right there on the spot.

"What is this meal made out of, Star?" He asked for his health. He wanted to know how much medical attention he would need after this.

"Glurtlescales, Zorgaberries, ghofet yogurt, and some left over earth food I found in Beastboy's room." She answered happily.

At that, Robin vomited.

* * *

After they made Robin clean up his vomit, they were off to bed.

It was around one O'clock in the morning when Raven woke up. She looked around her room frantically due to the scream that had woken her up. She pulled on her cloak and opened her door and peeked her head out. There was no one, just darkness.

Yet she heard a scream. She stepped out of her room and looked around, trying to sense if their was another presence in the area. She found nobody, but she did hear a thump right down the hall, near Beastboy's room. She heard no more screaming, but she could have sworn it sounded like Starfire.

She walked towards Beastboy's room, feeling uneasy.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

A sladebot was dragging Beastboy's sleeping body. It looked at her, like a deer caught in headlights. She stared back, before recovering from her shock.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-!" Someone tackled her from her side and pinned her down to the ground, fighting her. The sladebot was winning.

* * *

**At The Batcave**

Batgirl was bored. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes traveled to Batman's computer.

Moments later, she was once again calling Robin. The computer fizzed into the tower. She heard various thumps and muffled screams.

"Um..Hello?"She asked. A shadowed man appeared on the screen, and then the screen fizzed out and the call ended. She stared at the screen in disbelief.

"BATMAN!"

* * *

Batgirl jumped on the island, her cape billowing in the air behind her. She tucked in her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, and walked up to the front door. No alarms sounded, seeing as it was broken. She entered through the front doors, looking left and right. Furniture was everywhere- upside sown, slashed at, a totally different setting than when they called earlier. Batman had sent her to check out what is happening. She walked down the hall, and she was shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Raven woke up to see herself in a white room, no furniture whatsoever. It was completely white, the only other color was the oufit she had on.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Raven, and I can not wait to see you suffer in the arena also." A voice said that made shivers roll down her spine. She whipped her head around to see a Tv with an image of Slade in it.

"Let us go." She said through clenched teeth, glaring at Slade with white eyes. She was panicking, confused of where the others were, what Slade was up to. She quickly suppressed these questions whirling around her head and put on her serious expression, demanding answers from Slade. She could almost see him smiling under that mask.

"You will be soon enough. You will be able to run free in the arena, that is if you don't die." He said all business like.

"What are you talking about?" Raven straightened up, her expression shifting to suspicious.

"You will be informed of that later on. But right now, don't you want to see your opponents?" Slade asked. Before she could reply, a door opened with a slight creaking noise in the corner of the room. Raven blinked in surprise, not noticing the door before. Cautiously she stood up and walked over,took off her cloak and threw it out the door for safety, just in case Slade was planning to throw a boulder on her right when she stepped out. Marking that it was safe, she stepped out and put her cloak back on, and walked down the small hallway, only small enough that only one person could go, one by one.

When she reached the end, she opened the door to a room full of honorary titans, heroes. She was confused and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she scowered the room.

"RAVEN YOU'RE OKAY!" Beastboy ran up to her and hugged her with a big grin on his face.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" She asked, shrugging off Beastboy, but giving him a small smile.

"No.. _HE_ won't tell us." Robin's voice grew cold as he recalled the rude wake-up call.

"Who else is here?"

"So far, all we know, it's just us. But Beastboy said he's picking up other scents behind the wall so.." Cyborg drifted off as he fiddled with his arm.

"Raven?" A small voice asked, and Raven felt tugging on her cloak, only to look down to see three very frightened looking children, but also happy to see her.

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven couldn't change the future.

She just knew she had a duty.

Now, just by looking at their faces, she would have to protect them. She was the only one that they knew, and trusted her automatically.

"Is there any others? Or is everyone down here?" Raven asked, a mild touch of concern plaguing her voice.

"Yup, everyone's here." Said a voice in the crowd. They all turned to see the face of one of the Brotherhood of Evil herself, Madam Rouge. The energy in the room turned stale as they stared at her with intense hatred, but knowing she was unfazed by it, her hands on her hips and a smirk playing on her lips.

"I am here to inform you about what you are doing here. And no, don't even think about it, you are unable to harm me." Madam Rouge warned, tapping her forefinger about three feet away from her, in which every time she tapped a pale blue light appeared.

Beastboy muttered something under his breath, as Madam Rouge positioned herself, preparing for a long speech.

"Now, just so we can get things cleared up, all of you will die. But one. One of you will live." She started, a grin slowly forming on her face as she watched the confused, shocked, angry expressions form on the teen hero's faces.

"All of you guys will be put in a arena where you all shall fight to the death, until one is the last teen standing. The person will become Slade's new apprentice. No, you guys are not the only ones in the arena. We have to make it interesting, hmm? That is why on the other side of this wall, there are your enemies- villains." She enjoyed the sight of them uncomfortably squirming around or standing there in absolute shock, disbelief plastered across their faces.

"You guys will be training for the next three weeks and will enter the arena the day after the three weeks. We will tell you more information about the arena soon, but for now, you must know a few things. You should know that during the arena, when you are in a state of destitution, your fans will be able to send gifts to you in the arena. For you to get fans, people must like you. Now, people don't know that you guys are being sentenced to die, and are never coming back. The people outside of the arena will think it is merely a game; just a movie you guys participate in. In one week you guys will have an interview, and during that interview, I suggest you make people _like _you.

"You guys will also be graded on what are your chances of surviving- highest number you can get is a twelve, the lowest number is a zero or a one, during week two. During these three weeks, you will be able to train yourself whenever you please. I will have someone show you to your bedrooms now." Madam Rouge turned to leave, when Robin stepped in front of the group.

"We are not going to participate in your games." He said, firmly. Madam Rouge glared at the masked boy, before a smirk lit across her face.

"You do not have to. But if you do not choose to, we wouldn't want you to end up like Johnny Rancid, who also refused- claiming he had better things to do in his pathetic life. It is to bad he is dead now." Madam Rouge said calmly, and walked up to the TV, turned it on, switched to a channel.

"Are you kidding me? This is stupid. I have places to go and people to see." Johnny Rancid said on the TV, then stomped off towards the door. He, unfortunately, he was executed right there on the spot with a gun. Madam Rouge turned off the TV and smiled warmly at the shocked heroes.

"I will see you guys at dinner. Mallah, can you please escort them to their rooms?" Madam Rouge asked the Monkey, who suddenly appeared in front of the door on the other side of the room they were standing in. Timmy pointed to 'Monkey Man' and hid behind Raven, who glared at the giant evil Monkey.

"Come with me." Mallah said, opening a door for them all to past through. They all just stood there for a moment, till Madam Rouge sighed and gave Beastboy a small shove through the door. Getting the hint, all the titans filed out the door. Starfire flitted over to the Boy Wonders side and gave him a concerned look.

"Friend Robin, I do not have a good feeling about this." Starfire said. Robin frowned at her, at a loss for words. He still could not believe he and the others were being forced into this- he could only hope they could find a way out.

"Me neither." He finally answered back, before he was separated into his own room. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether shared a room- but were crying when they were not going to share a room with Raven. Raven could do nothing about it, just watch hopelessly as 'her children' were being shoved into a room, crying their eyes out. Raven was right next door, but she couldn't help but just stare at their door, until Mallah shoved her into her own room.

Raven glared at the TV posted in her bedroom, how dare they think that she was going to _watch _TV knowing that three weeks from now, it might be her death. She looked around. It was your average hotel room- if you were rich. The single item she recognized that was her own was her meditation mirror, sitting on the brown desk in the corner of her room.

* * *

" I don't know where they are, but this has something to do with Deathstroke." Batgirl said, giving the part of the robot for Batman to examine. Batman frowned, he never really got Slade. I mean, what kind of creep is a natural enemy to five teenage superheroes? This guy was like, forty years old, and yet he is messing with kids under the age of eighteen.

"Well, we're going back to the Titans Tower to look for clues, before I develop a plan." Batman said. Batgirl smiled and hugged Alfred, before jumping into the Batmobile.

* * *

"What if WE die? What if WE'RE Slade's apprentice?" Timid asked, shaking with fear. Brave rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"We're gonna find a way out. Besides, I finally get to kick some real Bad Guy Butt!" Brave exclaimed, excited for the arena. Knowledge scoffed.

"We may die, if you haven't noticed." Knowledge said as she shifted her book to her left arm and pushed up her glasses.

"Geez Knowledge, you sure know how to make a person feel better." Rude said, leaning on Raven as she rolled her eyes. Raven tightened her lips in annoyance.

" The question is, what am I going to do?" Raven asked, folding her arms. Knowledge pondered this for a moment, and put down her book with a sigh.

"I just think you should play this out, just see where it goes. Surely we will get saved. Hopefully." Knowledge admitted. Raven closed her eyes and sighed, and when she opened them, she was back in her little hotel room for the next three weeks. It was night time, about 10:00. She got up and went to the kitchen, hoping they had supplied it with some tea. Instead she saw Beastboy there, eating some frosty flakes and staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"Hey." She said, making way to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets for her favorite tea. Beastboy nodded to her and continued to eat his late night cereal.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Umm.. I was told I have a 99% out of 100% that I am going to die in three weeks, and it will probably be a brutal murder. So yea, I'm so happy right now. Maybe after, we should go celebrate at Disneyland." Beastboy said, a drip of sarcasm in his voice. Raven glared at him as she got a kettle out.

"You know what I mean."

"...Well, yeah, I guess, I'm pretty scared." Beastboy admitted with a sigh. Raven frowned as she poured hot water into a cup she found in one of the cabinets.

"Same here." Beastboy raised an eyebrow at her, staring at her as if there was a tarantula on her head.

"What?"

"Umm, I think you have like a 30% chance of dying. Look at all the powers you have! You have a lot of powers Raven, you just limit on how much you use. If you go full out, you can live."

"And if I go full out, I might just end up killing someone and the whole arena, then I'll be Slade's apprentice." Raven replied, her voice back to monotone.

"Still..."

They finished their meals in an awkward silence.

"Well... I'm going to go to bed. After all we have training tomorrow." Raven said awkwardly as she placed her cup into the sink, and made her way to her room.

* * *

**This story is by Titansoul12 and Cherri Blossom Slushi.**

**This Chapter was written by Titansoul123 and edited by Cherri Blossom Slushi.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Right now CherriBlossom Slushi will not answer my PM messages and is upset with me for some unknown reason, this story, I guess, will be written by me in the meantime, Titansoul123. Enjoy the chapter. Plus, I want more reviews. I work really hard on this story D;**

* * *

"Welcome to training. As you guys know, you guys will fight to the death in an arena, it's heroes to villains, and one of you will live. But, it is just not about fighting. It is about survival. Half of you will die due to nature, so I suggest you guys learn to make a fire, which berries are safe, what food to eat, how to make a shelter, etc. As always, you guys can choose to practice fighting, techniques, etc. This whole week will be all training, the next week is testing you on what is your chance of survival, and if you are displeased with your scores, you may continue to train during the second week, the third week is getting supporters, so I also suggest you work on your people skills. You may begin your training." Madam Rouge said formerly, before disappearing behind a door, leaving them. Now they were all in one room, but a glass wall separated the heroes from the villains, for safety issues.

Gizmo glared at Cyborg, who flipped him the bird and mouthed' You are on my list.' Gizmo snickered before turning around to do some training. Raven immediately took Melvin's, Timmy's hands and picked up Teether, and led them over to the nature part of training. Raven wasn't worried about combat and fighting right now, after all they had her powers, Bobby was pretty strong, Teether's teeth, and everyone knows Timmy is going to throw a huge tantrum once they were in the arena. But she, nor they didn't know anything about nature, nor how to survive in it.

"Raven, what are we doing?" Melvin asked as she sat down next to a pile of logs. Raven faced them and pointed at the logs.

"We are going to learn how to make a fire." Raven stated.

"How do we make one?"

"That is why we have directions, Melvin. Pay attention, because if...if I'm no longer there to take care of you guys, your brothers will be relying on you and Bobby." Raven said, frowning at Melvin.

"Oh."

"Okay,-" Raven grabbed the piece of paper and read the first direction.

"Okay, first we need Tinder. Tinder is a bone dry, flammable material, like wood. We need really dry wood. Dry wood like Cedar wood, Cottonwood, Juniper, or Willow. Can you find Tinder?" Raven asked the three children.

"THIS IS CEDAR WOOD!" Timmy said, shoving a log into Raven's hands. It was really,really dry.

"Okay, now we need to build a Tinder Nest. Can you find really dry leaves or grass? We already have our Tinder. " Raven said. Melvin nodded and got a handful of leaves and dumped them on the Cedar wood, and Timmy got yellow blades of grass and dumped them on the dry leaves.

"Good. Now we need to cut a v-shaped notch in this firewood then make a deep circle next to it." Raven said, hopefully the kids will decipher it. Teether picked up the firewood and started to chew on it, biting away pieces of wood. He dropped it in front of Raven, and there was the v-shaped notch in it. She smiled. Perfect.

"Good. Now we need to get a spindle. Do you guys know what a spindle is?" Raven asked. The three children shook their heads.

"A spindle is a stick about 2 feet long. Can you find a stick about two feet long?" She asked the children. Timmy grabbed a stick and placed it in Raven's hand and she put the spindle in the into the depression of the fire board.

"Now we need to spin it." She stated to the children before spinning. She spun until she saw some glowing embers within, and she transferred it to the bark, then transferred the bark to the Tinder nest.

"Can you guys blow on it carefully? Don't blow it out." She instructed the children. The children crawled over and blew on it carefully till smoke started to rise, then a small fire emerged from the nest.

"YES!" Melvin shouted with glee before throwing pieces of bark in the fire, making it bigger. They practiced making fire till they eventually got it right without no mistakes before going to learn about food in the arena.

"1. Wild Blueberries. They are 100% safe and you know that they are wild blueberries if they have red branches, wild thorns, and jagged leaves." She copied, writing the information on the piece of paper. Melvin, Timmy and Teether were practicing how to make a fire, making sure they got it just right. Here were Raven's notes:

_2. Dandelion- easy to spot with bright yellow buds and you can eat them raw or cook them to take away bitterness._

_3. Asparagus- have thinner stalk than in grocery stores. Side effect: Makes pee smell funny._

_4. Elderberries- Can grow 10 feet and yield tons of food, usually 7 main leaves on the long stem, leaves have jagged edges. They are white flowers, and usually clustered up like an umbrella._

_5. Gooseberries- Branches are gray and have long red thorns, leaves are bright green and have 5 points, look similar to the shape of a maple leaf. flowers are bright red and hang down._

_6. Mulberry- two types of leaves- spade shape and one five point. Both have pointed edges._

_7. Kudzu- Entire plant is edible and are good for medicinal values. You can eat stem to._

_8. DayLily- Daylilys have bright orange flowers and come straight from the ground, their stock/stem has no leaves. you can eat them whole and they have six leaves._

_9- ChickWeed- you can eat the leaves raw or boiled- not the small white flowers, high in vitamins and minerals._

_10- Mallow is helpful for your immune system. Large green leaves. Seed pods are also edible while they are green and soft._

She continued to write down many edible plants before moving onto the the plants to NOT eat.

_1- Wisteria- sweet pea like flowers that are purple, pink and blue that hang on woody vines_

_2- Manchineel-30 ft. tree- standing under it is even dangerous-stay away - grow near beaches._

_3-Aconite- stands two to six feet, blue white or flesh colored flowers bunched together- deadly- just touching it will cause heart problems._

_4-White Snakeroot- a shade-loving weed, shrubby plant- stands 18-60 inches, small flowers and grow in clusters, boast leaves serrated around edges, deadly_

_5- English Yew- Evergreen tree with needlike leaves and red arils, 60-70 feet, every part of tree is poisonous, deadly._

When she was done, she got the three children to study the panel so they know also. Then they had to learn how to build a shelter.

"We need to find a really, tall, pole or something." Raven said, looking at the piece of paper.

"How about that one?" Melvin pointed to the long ridge pole to the right. Raven smiled. Perfect. They continued to follow the directions.

Step 1. Find a ridge pole. Check.

Step 2. Put your ridge pole on a tree or something. Check.

Step 3. Find really long branches and rib them. Check.

Step 4. Layer it with lattice- or brush and twiggy branching. Check.

Step 5. Pile it with debris that will trap air. Samples like grass, leaves, ferns, etc. One they had a good layer of that, They layered it it mud, and more leaves, grass, and ferns till it was about two feet thick. Check.

For the rest of the day they practiced these survival skills till they got it right.


End file.
